minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 3
Chapter 3: 11 days 'till Christmas... Going into alternate universes on Christmas Eve was not Wolf’s ideal celebration, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. On his hands and knees, he grit his teeth, skin sizzling and tingling. Beside him, lying on the cool tiles, was Domitron. Neither boy had the ability to check on the other, no matter how much they wanted. Their skin still emitted a ghostly smoke as they quietly writhed in place. Wolf was slammed into the ground by a sudden weight. He cried out, shoving it off of him. Hissing in pain, he glanced at the form now sprawled on the ground. With sudden guilt, he realized he had shoved Georgia painfully onto hard floor. The blond made no sound to indicate she’d been injured, but then again, she wasn’t doing anything at all. Domitron finally pushed himself painstakingly to his own feet, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. The pale child offered a hand to his gingered friend, who gratefully accepted it and rose. After a brief moment, Narrator phased into existence beside G and Order, followed a bit later by L and Louis. Louis simply floated above them, took in the scene, then darted through the wall. “So helpful,” Domi muttered sarcastically. Wolf gave a weak chuckle, still trying to recover from disintegrating into a ghost and back again. It took about five minutes for the rest of them to stand up, and then another brief moment of elation when they all realized Lnerd’s hand was as solid and fleshy as the rest of her body. They were right in the middle of a group hug when they heard laughter above them. Louis and two other spirits were giggling above them. The two newcomers were an electric blue female and a yellow-orange male. Lnerd turned red and broke off from the group, blushing furiously. Everyone else did the same with varying degrees of flush. Trying to ameliorate the situation, Order wrung her hands, and in a soft, quiet voice asked: “So, now we’re here…may I ask where exactly is here?” The blue female ghost snapped her fingers. “Exactly where you were beforehand, Order. Dom’s house. This is where his bedroom used to be. Now, it’s the kitchen.” “How is it my kitchen?! Wait, nevermind, I really just want to know what’s changed here,” Domitron cut in. The yellow-orange spirit, who drifted close enough to be revealed as Miles, answered with a small grin. “Oh, not much. A little bit of this, a little bit of that, we’re celebrating Kwanzaa now, and that’s about it.” Immediately, outcry rose. “Kwanzaa?!” The actually living people shouted. “Wait, which one is that one?” Order whispered. “The one with the menorah,” L supplied. The girl nodded her thanks. Narrator suddenly tensed up, looking alert. Everyone turned their eyes to him. The tall male anchored the three apparitions with his gaze. “You said we were in a new universe, so does that mean we all have copies? Are there other Wolfs, other Domitrons, waiting for us?” Wolf went cold at that statement. The sapphire ghost landed, her hair falling onto her shoulders, and put herself into focus. Wolf noted she looked like Blue. “Not exactly. There are new versions of us here, but they didn’t react to anyone. Molly was physical for a little bit before… before she wasn’t…. um, but no one saw her. It was like we never existed here at all. “So we can do anything we want?” G asked. “Basically.” “HECK YEAH!” She then kicked the nearest object, which fortunately was a stool and not a person. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Blue flinched. “I forgot to mention that only the people here didn’t notice,” she added. Narrator fixed the stool quietly. “Louis, you never actually told us. What is it we’re supposed to be doing? How do we fix any of this?” Wolf finally said, setting the conversation back on track. Order muttered something to herself and laughed. Domitron gave his friends his full attention. “The thing is… we’re not actually sure. We think we have to destabilize this universe enough for us to get out, but…” Louis trailed off. “We have no evidence,” Miles finished for him. Domitron face-palmed. “So you did all of this without really having a plan?” He questioned. “Yep!” All three ghosts answered with equally awkward grins. Wolf groaned and kicked a stool in frustration. Narrator fixed that stool, too. “Do we just ruin Kwanzaa or something? Reverse literally-every-Christmas-story-ever-but-with-Kwanzaa it up?” Order spit-balled. Lnerd gasped. “That actually makes sense!” She said. “Thanks! Hey wait-“ “This timeline’s whole thing is that it’s us but celebrating Kwanzaa now, right?” Blue nodded. “So that means if we destroy Kwanzaa for this timeline, it should be drastic enough to stop the universes from colliding!” “How did you even come up with that evidence?” Miles asked. “I have no idea!” L replied, to which Narrator stifled his laughter with a cough. “Can’t the solution just be ‘kill everyone’? That’d be more fun.” G half-joked. “No, no murder.” Lnerd said sternly. G deflated. “Dangit, mom, you never let me have any fun!” She bemoaned. “I mean, I guess it could work. We have nothing else for an idea, really. Might as well try it and see. Regardless, at least we’ll be doing something,” Louis offered. Domitron let out a snort of disbelief, but kept quiet. “Kids, we in no way mean disrespect to Kwanzaa. Please do not destroy holidays at home,” Narrator advised. “Welp! Since we’ve got a plan, a relatively dismal bit of hope, and a kinda exciting goal, I say we start wrecking a cherished holiday! … Wow, I feel bad,” Order cheered, grin faltering a bit at the end. L opened her mouth to offer some comfort, but then the sound of a rattling doorknob quelled her. “Is that-“ Wolf didn’t get to finish. “It’s Domi,” Louis whispered. “Well, he can’t see us, so what’s the big deal?” Georgia tilted her head slightly. “When Molly was… y’know… it wasn’t random… she was with the other her. So, Domi?” Blue gave him a nervous smile. “Try not to stick around for too long.” Category:Blog posts